


Distractions (Never Really Work Anyway)

by Skiesfyre



Category: Profiler, The Sentinel
Genre: And Dennis Christopher, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Cypher, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Pre-Series, Stalking, well implied canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiesfyre/pseuds/Skiesfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost four long years since Sam hid herself away and life had become so dull and Jack of All Trades couldn't stand it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions (Never Really Work Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Dennis Christopher as Jack of All Trades scarred my childhood (not really), so when I saw him on The Sentinel playing ANOTHER creepy stalking serial killer, this happened.

          Jack didn’t actually have a plan when he started stalking Anthony Bates, other than knowing that a simple kill wouldn’t cut it, wouldn’t drive away the suffocating boredom of four years without Sam. But staging a scene with roses and hidden messages was too much trouble to go through for Bates – he wasn’t connected to Samantha (aside from his training as an FBI profiler) and anyway she would never see it, hidden away and with Malone running interference. It’d be a waste of a performance.

            Checking himself into the mental institution was just a way of getting close to Bates. He hadn’t actually expected to find anything interesting, much less a file on a detective with the Cascade police department, a string of successful cases filling up his jacket.

            Going after Ellison wouldn’t be as good as working with Sam again.

            But it could be _fun_.

 

            He knew he was playing it a little dangerously by snatching Ellison’s civilian observer but the cop was proving to be such a disappointment, and Sandburg was the closest thing Jack was going to get to a satisfying kill now.

            Sandburg’s yelling when Jack removed the gag almost ruined it – pathetic, pleading yelling, like he actually thought Ellison could _hear_ him – but then the kid’s comments turned on him, ripping into David Lash with barbs that might have actually hurt if Lash weren’t completely made up.

            Jack grinned, anticipation building up again – no roses, no messages, just a pure, clean ( _messy_ ) kill, Sam wouldn’t see but Ellison would and it was going to be so, _so_ good – only for Ellison to crash into the warehouse before he could even show Sandburg what he was _really_ dealing with.

            So Jack fought his way out and ran.

            And laughed himself sick when he read the reports that ‘David Lash’ had been killed by police. He knew it had been a good idea to set up that blond squatter instead of killing him outright.

 

            It wasn’t _enough_ , though. They didn’t know it was _him_.

           So Jack dropped four federal employees around D.C., each with a piece of a message.

            _I MISS YOU SAM_.

            And Sam came _back_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish they'd release more of The Sentinel on DVD because I kinda really want to play in this crossover but I don't know enough Sentinel canon to be comfortable.
> 
> That said, I won't ever be writing in Jack's head again, because I creeped myself out with even this slight scratching of the surface.


End file.
